


Angels Are Watching Over You

by leit_sed3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Are Watching Over You, Gen, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leit_sed3/pseuds/leit_sed3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon a Time... there was a boy named Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching Over You

Once Upon A Time...

There was a boy named Dean. Ever since he was little, his mother always told him that angels were watching over him. She would tuck him into his crib, sing him "Hey Jude", and point out the window to the night sky.

"Goodnight Dean. Remember, angels are watching over you."

A terrible fire stole his mother away. Dean learned to live life on the road, eating microwavable food and beef jerky. After a long day, he would lean back in his chair, listen to the wind blowing by and look up at the stars.

"Angels are watching over you."

Dean grew up but never forgot his mother's words. Even though his life was horrible, even if he had no roof over his head, he would look up at the stars and remember her voice.

"Angels are watching over you."

When his life felt insignificant and worthless, he'd creep out of the motel room and sit on his car to watch the stars. One night, a broken Dean sat on his car and cried for guidance. As he looked up, something caught his eye. A star fell from the night sky. An angel fell from heaven. The angel took him into it's arms and said

"I'll watch over you."


End file.
